


You Can Tell Me Anything

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Clint Needs a Hug, Crying, Developing Relationship, Flashbacks, Flirting, High School, Hugs, M/M, Parent Phil Coulson, underage clint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is Clint's handler. He takes care of him and trains him. Clint was found by Shield almost two years ago when he was fifteen.  Phil moved out of his apartment and into a suburb so he could give Clint a some what normal life while he was still a teenager. Clint goes to school and trains with Coulson at night. It's a good situation and both of them get along great. The only problem is that Clint has an obsessive infatuation for Phil and he's never seen him as the father role he plays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Just do what you want, ok?” Clint closed his eyes and exhaled a breath. A boy a grade higher than him flattened his tongue against his dick. Clint's arms were behind his head to keep his hair clean from the boys bathroom floor. If he thought about it, Clint would admit that this was disgusting. But he didn't think about it. He didn't have to, sex was the only time Clint didn't have to think about anything.

The boy was obviously a first timer. Clint helped him through it with little tips here and there. “Good,” Clint whispered.

“I don't think I want to taste it.” The boy whispered back. 

“Fine whatever, I'll tell you when I'm close.” The boy grunted and dragged his fingers down Clint's abs making them tense. The boy kept doing it, grabbing at his thighs, abs, and even nipples. It made Clint feel hazy. 

The bathroom door slammed open. Clint's eyes met the history teacher.“You got to be fucking kidding me.” The boy pulled back immediately, eyes as wide as moons.

“You said you locked it,” The boy's voice cracked.

Clint looked at him and a pang of guilt began to fester in his stomach. “I did,” he murmured sitting up.

“Coulson, this is your last time. I swear if it was up to me you'd be in jail.” The teacher blocked the entrance as Clint pulled his pants up.

“Not my name,” Clint said under his breath. 

“Excuse me, what was that?” The history teacher has always been an ass. Clint was sure he wanted some.

“I said my name isn't Coulson, it's Barton.” Clint washed his hands as calmly as he could but they were shaking a little.

The history teacher crossed his arms. “Go to the nurse and ask for a toothbrush.” The boy nodded and left. Clint bit his lip, tearing at the chapped skin. “Come on, we're going to the principle's office and calling your dad.”

“Not my-”

“I don't really care Clint, we're calling whoever he is.” Clint stared at the tiles as they walked. The hallways were empty anyway. 

Clint sat on the bench waiting. When he looked up he got veering looks from the secretary. The boy was sitting on the other side of the room looking at his shoes.“Mr.Coulson,” the secretary greeted.

Clint's head snapped to attendance. “Phil,” he tried but Phil lifted a hand to stop him.

“Well done watching your students. Where was he supposed to be exactly?”

“I'm just the-” She looked baffled and unable to handle is obvious anger.

“What, you're just the secretary? Where's the principle?” Phil glanced at the other boy making Clint cringe.

“I'm the one who found your son and the other boy. My name is Mr. Hender.” The history teacher still had that smug look on his face making Clint bite at his lip. 

He just noticed the suit Phil was wearing, it was Clint's favorite. He couldn't remember if he told Phil that before. “Good. Why was Clint able to do this? Who would put the lock on the inside of a bathroom for teenagers?”

“This isn't the first time your son has been found doing homosexual acts on our school grounds.”

Phil scoffed. “So what you're telling me is that this isn't even about him committing sexual acts. It's because he did it consensually with another boy?”

“We don't know if it was consensual, we can only assume the best at this point.”

Phil stiffened. Clint was anxious. “I will be calling my lawyer. Clint go wait in the car, please.” Clint looked up at him and nodded. Phil threw him the keys and Clint left.

“I'm keeping him from school tomorrow.” He was too far away from the office to hear anything else. His stomach was in knots. Clint put on music in the car and leaned back in passenger seat. It smelled like leather and like Phil. It comforted him.

It was only a few minutes until Phil opened the driver's door. “Seat belt,” Phil reminded as he started the engine and turned off the music.

“Coulson, I'm sorry they pulled you out of work.”

Phil sighed before looking over at him. “It's fine Clint, that's not exactly the part I'm upset about.” Phil leaned over Clint's seat making Clint gasp. He pulled the seat back up and buckled Clint's seat belt. “I have no trouble defending you Clint. I know you didn't mean any harm. It's the fact you don't think past the moment.”

Clint closed his eyes laid his cheek against the seat. “What do you mean dad?”

Phil laughed a little. “I mean son, you don't think about the repercussions of your actions. Yes, giving a blow job sounds nice but it's gonna cause a lot of problems.”

Clint groaned. “Daddy, why would I think about the repercussions if I don't plan on getting caught. I wasn't the one giving it by the way.”

Phil hit the steering wheel scarring Clint. “Assholes, like you would make someone do that.” He looked at Clint and sighed, “sorry.”

“I could feel his hard-on, on my leg and I wasn't forcing him but he might lie about it. He seemed really upset about getting caught.” Clint smiled and pressed the wrinkle on Phil's sleeve smooth.

“Clint stop,” Phil sighed. “I'm stressed and I didn't need this on top of it. Can we just have a nice evening? I don't want to hear about your sexual activities in detail.”

“Yeah, sorry Phil.” Clint rolled over, facing the window.

“Don't be upset. We can watch a movie and have some pizza tonight.” Phil rubbed Clint's back for a moment before focusing on the road. Clint didn't say anything else for the ride home.

He got out of the car but left his back pack. Clint leaned against the front door and waited for Phil to open it. He could feel Phil watching him. “Clint don't be upset, please?”

Clint nodded, “I'm sorry.”

Phil opened the door and closed it after Clint finally came in. The house was warm and welcoming. “Be happy, don't be sorry. We don't have to train tonight if you want.” 

“No!” Clint whimpered.

Phil's spun around to see Clint's frantic expression. “Come here,” Phil opened his arms. Clint hugged him, breathing in his cologne. Phil ran his fingers through his short blond hair. “Why are you so upset?”

Clint hugged him tighter. His fingers spread against his white dress shirt, he could feel his muscular shoulders underneath. “Nothing.”

“Clint, I'm your handler. You can tell me anything.” 

He looked up at Phil's pale blue eyes. Phil wiped tears from Clint's cheeks with his thumb. “I'm going to be eighteen in December.”

Phil smirked. “I know. What, getting tired of your dad? Is that what this is about?” 

Clint leaned up and kissed Phil's cheek. Phil froze. Clint let go of him and took a few steps towards the stairs.

“Do you want Pizza for dinner?” Phil asked with no tone in his voice. 

“Sure, I'll be down later.”

Clint watched as Phil walked into the other room with a hand pressed to his cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Clint stayed in his room for hours. He roamed the internet just to kill time. He wanted Phil to come upstairs and ask about it. A few more hours went by before Clint lost his patience and went downstairs.

A smile crept onto his face. Phil was lying on the couch sleeping. He was adorable when he slept. “Hey Phil?” Clint whispered. He cupped Phil's cheek and rubbed the fresh stubble. 

Phil's eyes found him. “What time is it?” He murmured as he sat up.

Clint let his hand fall back to his side. “Around eight, are we not training tonight?”

Phil took off his suit jacket and laid it over the arm of the couch. “We can if you want. You seemed upset earlier so I figured we would.” Phil leaned back yawning. Clint hid his smile, he loved seeing Phil sleepy.

“It's the only thing I'm good at so of course I want to do it all the time.” Clint said as he went into the kitchen.

Phil followed and leaned against the arch way. “That's not true Clint. You impress me all the time with how good you are at things.” Phil got a glass of water.

“You don't mean that.” A smile was now teetering on Clint's face. “Do you want me to move out?” Clint was surprised by the look on Phil's face, he looked almost hurt. “You brought it up.” Clint reminded.

“I brought it up because you seem unhappy living with me.” Phil argued. Clint pulled off his shirt and turned towards to the hallway. Phil's eyes went towards the floor.

“I'm going to change for training and no, I'm happy for the most part.”

Phil nodded letting the conversation drop. “Ok. We'll get pizza on the way home or something.”

Clint changed into a fitted tank top that read Shield across his chest and black sweats. Phil had his tie and suit jacket on when Clint went back downstairs. “Barton, you have to act like a professional when we get there. Is that understood?”

Clint smiled and nodded. “Yes, sir.” A surge of arousal hit him, he loved Phil's disciplinary voice.

“Good,” Phil opened the front door for him. “You don't interrupt me or talk to anyone else. If someone is talking to me you stay quiet unless prompted by me. If I give a order, you follow.” Clint grinned at him.

“Yes, sir. I'll be your good boy. You don't have to say that every time though, I know what to do.” Phil tussled Clint's hair giving Clint goosebumps.

“I don't say it every time and we've had an off day to put it lightly.” Phil opened the driver's door. “You can drive if you want.” Clint's grin grew bigger and Phil smiled back. “I'll take that as a yes.”

“Hell yeah,” Clint adjusted the seat and rear view mirror. He then leaned over wrapping his arms around Phil. Phil stiffened before relaxing and hugged him back. “Thanks Phil, you make me happy.”

“Good,” Phil hushed. Clint could feel his warm breath on his neck. “Come on, ten and two.” Phil teased. Clint leaned back and buckled his seat belt before pulling out of the drive way.

They drove for a while in silence. “Clint,” Phil started. Clint didn't look over, he was too focused on the road.

“Hmm?” Clint asked biting his lip.

“If you think I'm oblivious, I'm not. I just don't know how to handle it yet.”

“Handle what?” Clint's heart started beating faster.

“This isn't a big deal. I knew your feelings for me were different than father and son, I knew from the beginning. But Fury wanted this, for you have a normal life and it sounded nice.” Clint could feel Phil's eyes on him. They were calm, he couldn't understand how Phil could be so calm.

“Shut up, I can't think right now.” Clint said, his breathing became a little shaky.

“Pull over,” Phil's voice was sharp, it was an order.

Clint did with no hesitation and put the car in park. “What do you mean?”

Phil shook his head. “You're too frantic Clint, this doesn't call for it.” Clint looked over at him. “You agree with that, we're not like father and son, correct?”

“My father was an asshole, you're not my father, you're my Phil.” Clint didn't know how much Phil knew about his history before the circus, he never talked about it but Shield could have looked into it. Phil smiled a little.

“I didn't want this to be a big conversation. I just wanted you to know so you won't feel the need to keep dropping hints. I'm not dumb Clint. I know what's happening but like I said, I don't know how to handle it.”

Clint's face dropped. “What am I supposed to do, you're the only one who's nice to me. You make me feel-”

“You're underage and have been since I met you, since I've known about you. I feel uncomfortable.” Clint met his eyes, his chest ached. The car was full of silence and Clint felt his throat begin to itch.

“I'm almost-”

“I know and it doesn't matter. You're going to be eighteen and I'm going to be thirty four.” Phil's eyes fell. “You need to stop this Clint. Let things settle for a bit.”

“I don't think I can, ” Clint said and took the car out of park. “I want to train, ok?”

Phil sighed. “Ok, I love you.” Clint looked over at Phil.

“I love you too Coulson.”

There was nothing but silence for the rest of the drive over to Shield’s base. They both walked with their head's held high. Clint stayed a step behind Phil as they went through the main lobby. “Hello again Cheryl. Still in?”

The secretary Phil always greeted nodded behind her desk. “Late night meeting, can't really discuss it.” She had a large friendly smile.

“Oh I'm sorry to hear that. I hope they get you out of here soon.” He waved a goodbye on their way to the elevator. Clint pressed the basement level for the gym. “What are you in the mood for, sparring?”

Clint hadn’t thought about it. Sparring was always Clint's favorite for the wrong reasons but now he didn't know if it was alright. He looked at Phil who continued to stare at the elevator doors. “Yes, sir.”

Phil lead him back towards the mats, there were tons of Shield recruits and they all turned their attention towards Phil. Clint was used to this. “I'm going to go put on workout gear, go run three laps to warm up.”

“Yes Sir.” Clint left towards the track. It was already in use but Clint knew the guy who was using it. They sparred here and there. The run was good and he got to clear his head a little. He loved Phil and Phil loved him back, although unclear as to what way, that's all that he could think about. Someone was standing next to Phil when he got back from the changing rooms. Clint walked over grabbing the water bottle that Phil brought.

“So this is the youngster. I've heard about him. Circus, right?” The man grinned, he had to be twenty something. Handsome, muscular, but Clint could tell Phil didn't like him.

Phil smirked. “Clint you ready to sparring match? Here's your partner for the first round, his name is Johnathon.”

Clint nodded and stretched his arms before walking to the other side of the mat. “Ready,” Clint stated. Johnathon jumped a few times before settling into a stance.

“Go,” Phil said crossing his arms.

Clint watched how he moved, left leg to lead with. Clint was a few inches shorter, he'd probably go after Clint's shoulders. Clint crouched down pulling Johnathon's right knee up from under him. The man grabbed Clint as he fell pulling him underneath him. Clint glanced up at Phil before locking his leg with the other man and pulled so Johnathon was lying on his stomach. Clint grabbed Johnathon's arm and locked it.

Phil began to count, “one, two-”

The man grabbed Clint's wrist with his other hand and pulled him so hard Clint's face slapped against the padded mats. Clint was pulled underneath the man again while his ears still rang and his eyes were shut.

“Barton, focus,” Phil said.

Clint's eyes opened. The man stared down at him with an arrogant grin.

“One-”

Clint's leg pushed against the man's hip bones prying him off. Clint pulled the man back onto the ground and dug his fingers into his throat.

“One, two, three.” Clint let go and the man gasped.

They both got up. “Again,” the man huffed.

“Go.” Phil said after they were both in their positions. Clint moved first this time, acting fast. He wrapped his arms around Johnathon's shoulder and pulled himself and the Johnathon to the ground. Clint then wrapped his legs around the other man's thighs and pulled him until Johnathon was on his stomach again and pressed his wrists into his upper back making Johnathon wince.

“One, two, three.”

Clint let go and returned to his corner. “Can we go again?” The man asked.

Phil nodded. “One more time but then we need to focus.”

“You're pretty good for a fifteen year old, actually not pretty good, really good.” Johnathon's smile was sincere but his timing impeccable.

“I'm seventeen,” Clint snapped. “Almost eighteen and I'm not a fucking youngster you asshole.” Clint glanced at Phil but couldn't read his expression. Shit. That wasn't good.

Johnathon looked annoyed and his smile fell but that's not what Clint was worried about. “Positions,” Phil interrupted.

The man and Clint went to their corners. “Go,” Phil said.

They both looked at each other before moving. Clint charged and grabbed the man's hands as leverage to pull him to the ground. The man pulled Clint with all of his weight to the ground before him and Clint's face hit the mat first. The world shorted out into black.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started the third chapter, most likely will be up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are flash backs in this chapter as a warning and it starts with one.

Phil Coulson waited outside Hawkeye's trailer for his part of the show to end. He made the other agents wait in the cars, too many suits would make a runaway teenager nervous.

After forty minutes Phil was about to give up when a shirtless boy in tights came up. “Oh fuck. Dude wrong trailer. Management is down there.” His sculpted arms pointed. “Although I doubt you'll get any money from them.” After reading so much about him it was refreshing to hear Clint talk. He took a pull from his beer and scratched his bare, muscular chest. Phil was absolutely certain this was his boy. The boy he's been looking for. “But I know a few things about suits, that one is too damn nice to be a collector.”

Phil grinned. “I appreciate that, Mr. Barton.”

The boy's face faltered. Phil knew he didn't use his last name a lot. “So you are at the right trailer.” He opened the door. “Come in if you want,” Clint went in and Phil followed. The trailer was cold compared to the heat outside and littered with clothes on the floor.

“What is this about?” Clint scratched his head. Phil was still blown away by seeing him in person. Clint chugged the rest of his beer or so Phil presumed by him throwing it in the little sink that was there next to the fridge.

“What do you think this is about?” Phil asked. Clint flopped down on the couch with a new can of beer. His hair was very blond, Phil guessed he bleached it.

Clint's eyes rolled down Phil's body. “You're here to tell me I'm a millionaire?” Clint scratched at his crotch. Phil tried not to focus on where his hand was, but the tights didn't hide much. “Or maybe _you_ are the millionaire, sir.” Clint smiled and Phil knew he was flirting.

“Clint, my name is Phil Coulson. I'm an agent with Shield. I came to talk with you about your skills.”

Clint laughed. “Skills?”

Phil nodded. “You're an archer, we've heard of you.”

Clint's face became expressionless. “What?”

“The circus is leaving tomorrow night which means you don't have anything to do tomorrow. I want to take you to lunch so we can talk.” Phil was deadpan.

The magnificent Hawkeye took another sip of his beer. “You're not my usual visitor.” Phil didn't know what he meant by that. “I do have shit to do tomorrow Agent Coulson, when did you think I train?”

Phil smiled. “I'll see you tomorrow Clint. Noon.”

Clint smirked. “Well if you're going to be pushy I guess so handsome.”

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Clint woke up with Coulson sitting next to him, dabbing a washcloth on his forehead. “Ouch.” Clint moaned. Coulson smiled and bent down kissing his forehead. “I'm sorry.” Clint murmured.

“I figured as much,” Phil said still smiling, it eased Clint's nerves. “We're in medical, your favorite place.” Clint tried to sit up but Phil held him against the bed. “Take it easy. You can come home, we just needed to make sure you'd wake up.” Phil ran his fingers through Clint's hair.

“You looked so pissed.” Clint whined.

Phil rolled his eyes. “I did not.” He seemed amused. “You're referring to my restraint but I know you're not well accustomed to restraint and might not know what it looks like.”

Clint closed his eyes and smiled leaning his head against Phil. “You have no idea the restraint I have.” That did it. Phil got up off the bed. Clint moaned, “I'm injured. Don't leave me.”

Phil's smile left. “Come on, let's go get burgers, you can't go to sleep for a while anyway.”

Phil helped Clint up and wrapped his arm around his waist to help him walk. “I'm sorry,” Clint said and leaned against Phil's body. They walked down the hall towards the elevator. “Phil, I said I'm sorry.” Clint's voice was hoarse.

“I heard you, it's ok.” Phil stopped at a supply closet. “Are you cold?” Phil could feel his goosebumps on his arms.

Clint nodded. “Phil, I feel kind of tipsy.”

Phil grabbed a plain black hoodie and gave it Clint. “It's just the medicine.” He helped Clint into the sweater and zipped it up for him. “Cozy?” Phil asked.

Clint nodded and leaned against his handler. The hallways were empty because they were in the front of medical bay for minor injuries which was usually empty at night. “Are we really staying up? I'm kinda tired.”

“Yup we are. It's going to be fun Friday for us tomorrow.” Clint lost his footing and stumbled but grabbed onto Phil's hand and steadied himself. “Careful, Clint.”

Clint smiled because Phil squeezed his hand. “I'm so happy.”

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Clint came in like they asked and had lunch with Phil. Phil payed for his meal and explained that they were impressed about his circus act.

“So what, you want like an autograph?” Clint asked between bites of his burger. This wasn't the kind of burger he was used to, it didn't come with a wrapper around it.

Phil grinned. Clint already liked him, he didn't dumb things down and talked straight forward. “We're interested in training you further and to have you join us.” Clint noticed Phil's eyes for the first time. “After we finish eating how about we look around the facility?”

Clint groaned at the taste of the burger. “Sounds good, Agent Coulson.” He grinned at him.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````

They made it home without Clint falling asleep in the passenger seat. They went through a drive through and got milkshakes and burgers. Phil kept a conversation going to keep him awake. “No, movies make you fall asleep we're not watching one.”

Clint sucked on his straw. “Movies make you fall asleep, not me.”

Phil parked the car and ate a few more fries. “If you start to fall asleep, we're going to do something else.”

“Deal,” Clint grabbed the bags of food and slowly walked out towards the front door. Phil met him on the other side of the car and just walked next to him. “Your forehead look bad, just as a warning.”

Clint leaned against him. “Phil, did uh you really mean it?”

“Mean what?” Phil unlocked the door and turned on the light.

Clint stopped and Phil turned to look at him. “Do you really love me?”

Phil stared at him before sighing and walking into the house and locking the door behind him. “Clint its more complicated than that but yes. What movie do you want to watch?”

“I don't know,” Clint muttered. “Come on let's find something.” He pulled Phil along towards the living room.

“Do you know what I really want?” Clint asked and shied away from the hallway mirror as they passed it.

Phil sat Clint down on the couch and handed him the remote. “Sure,” he replied and next to him.

Clint propped his feet up on the coffee table. “I want to kiss you,” he went through the menu trying to find a movie that they both would like. He glanced over at Phil who was pinching the bridge of his nose. “I'm just saying Phil. Since the door to talking about that stuff seems open I thought you should know. I think about it a lot.”

Phil nodded. “Ok, I know now. Clint you're making this difficult.”

He found a movie and bought it before Phil could complain about it being an animated film. “It's not like in the past two years you've brought anyone home. I think that would make it more difficult than my comments.”

“I don't need to bring someone home in order to have sex.” Phil said and fought back a yawn. That stung Clint but after this afternoon he couldn't say shit. “If you get sleepy tell me, alright?”

Clint nodded.

They sat watching the movie together. After a half hour, Phil's head leaned against Clint's shoulder. It wasn't until Clint heard a soft snore that he noticed Phil was sleeping. He stroked Phil's thinning hair as he watched the rest of the movie like that. His heart melted at how right this felt.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Phil crossed his arms sitting across from Fury. “Phil, you wanted this to be your project, correct?”

“That doesn't mean I'm willing to leave everything else to focus on just this for three years.” Phil never wanted to be a father, not really anyway. His career needed to be babied already and he was always away from his three bedroom apartment.

Clint shifted, moving his hands on his hips. “Hey, can we talk about this like I'm in the room?”

Nick nodded. “Sure, Barton. You're too young and you need to finish high school. We don't know if this is even going to really work out and I don't want to leave you stranded on your ass with no help.” He looked to Phil. “It's the only way I'm willing to allow this.”

Phil and Clint exchanged looks. “I'm more of a loner. Roommates maybe but no way is he going to treat me like his son.”

Phil nodded. “I second that.”

“We're changing your last name Barton, just for school records and so they don't look into your past. Phil this isn't a discussion. Find a house you both like, get a dog for all I care, just look normal.” Nick ended the conversation.

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Clint stood up trying not to wake him. He felt sure footed, the medicine must have worn off. Clint slid his arms under Phil's body and gently lifted him to his chest. Clint smiled as Phil curled towards his chest just barely awake to make noises. Clint walked up the stairs as gently as he could so he didn't wake his handler. If it wasn't for the weightlifting and sparring Clint wouldn't be ale to lift him or even want to attempt it.

Clint pushed open the master bedroom, he's only been in here a few times. Phil's bedroom was large and clean. The bed was made with dark blue blankets and sheets. The was a framed Captain America poster on one of the walls. Clint laid Phil down on the bed and worked on taking off his shoes without moving him too much. “Clint?”

Fuck. Clint continued to pull off the second shoe before coming back over to the side of the bed. “You fell asleep during the movie like I said you would and I'm putting you to bed.” Clint sat down on the side of the bed.

Phil shook his head. “I'm going to stay up with you.”

Clint shook his head but then noticed how it made his head throb and stopped. “I'm going to take a shower. Get some sleep. I'm fine.”

Phil sat up in the dark room and started taking off his socks. Clint smiled. “You snored a little.”

Phil paused. “Shut up, I don't.”

Clint laughed. “Sure,” he grinned. Phil got up walking over to the dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt. Clint lied down on the bed watching him. This is what it would be like. He crossed his arms above his head. Phil kept his back to him as he pulled off his workout t-shirt that was still clean. Clint's seen him shirtless before but not in a dark bedroom. He loved the raised scars that scattered themselves against his tan sculpted muscles.

Phil looked over his shoulder at Clint and then frowned. “Sit up, I don't want you falling asleep.” Phil pulled on his white t-shirt and came over to the bed. “Clint, up.”

Clint nodded. “I'm not going to fall asleep. Believe me, I would not want to miss a second of this.”

“Sit up, Barton.” Phil whispered and leaned down over him making Clint way more than a little aroused. Clint bit his lip making Phil sigh. “Please?”

Clint sat up and leaned against the head board. They stared at each for a moment. “Can I kiss your cheek, Phil?” He whispered.

Phil nodded and watched as Clint moved closer pressing his soft lips against Phil's stubble covered cheek. Phil closed his eyes and Clint did it again.

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Phil didn't know what to buy for a fifteen year old so Clint's room was pretty sparse at first. Just a bed, desk, and plain clothes that filled his closet. “I'm not calling you dad or father, ok Phil?”

Phil nodded. “Good, didn't really want you to.” They hung out downstairs together their first night in the house watching tv. Phil had his laptop and a glass of red wine.

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Clint asked and nudged Phil with his bare foot.

Phil shrugged. “No I don't. Why do you ask?”

Clint nudged Phil's leg with his foot again. “You look like you'd have one.”

Phil laughed. “I'm gay Clint but thanks I guess.”

The young archer raised an eyebrow. “Me too for the most part. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“No, not right now.” Phil grabbed Clint's foot because it was still resting on his leg. It made Clint laugh and recoil it.

Clint came to sit next to him looking at the screen of spread sheets. “Can I go on your computer sometime?”

“Sure, if you like.” Phil looked over at Clint who smiled back and leaned against Phil's shoulder. “Think we can actually live like this?”

Clint nodded. “I might drive you insane but I think I really like you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on the second chapter and should publish it soon.


End file.
